


Haikus for the women in refrigerators

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Canonical Character Death, Female Characters, Feminist Themes, Gen, Haiku, Meta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my lament for the great female characters of Supernatural, who always seem to end badly, in haiku form.<br/>Mary, Jess, Jo, Ellen, Ruby, Becky the fangirl, Anna, Bela, Lilith</p><p>there is clear reference to violence against women, and non con/incest is alluded to. Spoilers for all episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikus for the women in refrigerators

Mary Winchester:

she dies first show out  
time travel's a girls best friend  
still ends up dead though

Terminator style  
she's warned what is to come. Twice.  
still ends up dead though

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess:

wanted: girl in fridge  
must motivate man to act  
fire, fire burning bright

your only use is  
to serve as Sam's warning  
yellow eyes is back

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bela:

overlooked childhood pain  
so Dean can call you whore, bitch  
burn in hell, poor girl

 

~~~~~~~~~

Lilith:

Woman who left Eden,  
a strong woman vilified,  
dies for Fallen Son.

On this show women die,  
both good and evil women.  
Give life to man. Die.

~~~~~~~~~

Ruby:

assassinated:  
in characterization  
also on the screen

your knife cuts her open  
good was more interesting  
she was your only friend

Taking the easy out  
Women must stay in boxes  
Can't have good demons

~~~~~~~~~~

Jo:

daddy's little girl  
all grown up and ready to fight  
playing with his knife

No monsters for you  
Mom finally accepts it:  
you were meant for war

Your last night on earth  
skip the kiss but keep your pride  
let slip the hounds of war

You fight and you die  
female fodder for the script  
bloody on the floor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellen:

bartender, warrior  
strong, smart, hard drinker  
more than just a mom

role model, strong woman  
dont need a man to kick ass  
so much to offer

so of course you die  
one more body on the pyre  
did not need to die

fight, fight, fight and die  
dead chicks are dime a dozen  
all girls end like this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Anna:

Angel, girl, angel  
you could have escaped prison  
helped, saved, been the hero

you made love to Dean  
you fought the law and won  
you saved Castiel

Micheal burns you away  
chicks must be evil or dead  
you were a rebel

Uriel wouldn't kill  
if you hadn't gone backwards  
and pulled rank on him

Anna asks questions  
Anna goes from good to bad  
Women always die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Becky the crazed fangirl:

You're batshit fucking  
maybe you will survive this.  
But I doubt it. Sigh.


End file.
